


Licht & patri

by Nat33



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, patlich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat33/pseuds/Nat33
Summary: ... "Love of my life ... Licht Forever we will be with us, right"Patri :___>|||<...Patri & Licht
Relationships: Licht & Patri (Black Clover), Patri & Licht (black clover)
Kudos: 6





	Licht & patri

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to tell you this story in the beginning, he will be 15 years old Patri, then to go deeper, he is 20 years old..  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Also, Omar Elf stops at 25 years physically in the myths that I have read .....  
> ..  
> .  
> You understood, what I mean by this talk

5:00 AM  
Patri woke up...  
...  
Hmm, it's time to school (yawning)

He got up from his bed  
Brush his teeth, wash his face, take a shower, and put on his clothes  
Patri it's lunchtime with all of us hurry up  
Well, mom, I'm coming  
Pov-patri ::  
Every day, our clans eat with each other, it is rare to see someone eating alone - frankly, who will eat alone, it is boring - at that table where everyone in the village gathers without exception - and I love that  
Fortunately I'm always woke up early before Raya  
So I can sit next to the licht-San  
Good morning, all of you (Licht welcomed)  
Good morning (everyone answered him with a smile)  
I sat next to Licht, uh my heart fluttering  
Licht turned to him: Good morning, Patri  
Good morning (my face reddened for no reason)  
He looks in my direction, I can't continue - my body feels hot  
I just want him to pronounce my name every second, I don't stop thinking, I want to get closer  
(Patri's thoughts were broken by fanna)  
Nah Patri, are you ready for the test? It'll be tough, even when Raya was your age, he almost failed  
He is Raya - O Fana, I am not like him  
Vito laughed, stating where he was  
Fana replied: Sleeping  
Patri looked (it doesn't matter, this test will be easy)  
Licht smiled: There is no such thing as a difficult test, everything depends on your effort that you have put in, just focus on the basics and questions because it is half the answer - everyone can do it - just do not say that you cannot or it is difficult - it will affect your psyche and your mind only  
Just relax and don't worry too much  
...  
Hui Licht You say a lot, always  
(Someone interrupted them)  
Licht smiled: Hi Raya  
Fana: You are late  
Raya: Hi hi - huh patri, this is a place that is my place  
Patrie looked: It has become mine  
Raya: Huh, rudeness  
Licht: You both have stopped - come on, Raya, sit down and eat  
Patri: Uh shit you Raya, I made Licht-san get upset  
.  
.  
.  
after four hours  
.  
.  
Patri sat in a chair and studied  
If I get a full mark, Licht -San will praise me  
While he was studying Patri ...  
he fell asleep  
.  
.  
In a dream  
.  
.  
He ran ... ran  
Licht san ... where are you? Don't leave me alone  
The place was getting darker by little  
Patri fell into a deep hole  
Aaaaaaaaaaaa  
Patri woke up, to the sound of his screaming  
What was this

... hmm ... just ... straining  
When I start studying, I fancy a Licht next to me, I can only think of him  
But is it okay for me to have these feelings and we boys?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Pov licht  
.  
.  
Hui Licht, are you busy  
No, Raya, what is there  
I want to walk with you

let's go  
Licht, have you noticed Patri's behavior recently  
Like what did you mean  
Rhya scratched his head - I expected  
Licht looked in amazement  
..  
After he got his book, he kept twirling and spinning with himself and sometimes losing sight of himself in his room and practicing - all he says is that he will become like you  
What is the strange thing  
He no longer does it  
This is normal, Raya, he grows up and becomes aware of what is around him  
Oh really  
Do you see anything wrong with it, Raya?  
No  
.  
.  
.  
.  
On the day of the test  
.  
.  
Patri ran to Licht - I finally found you  
Patri do your best, encouraged by Licht  
Huh Licht-san, after the test I want to tell you something important  
Licht smiled: Okay  
...  
.....  
.......  
After the test, the results are announced  
..  
In the first five  
1-patri,  
2-ratry,  
3-ur  
....  
.  
.  
.  
Licht entered, Patri, well done. You got first place, I'm proud of you  
Farah Patri, he praised me, that my heart flies with joy  
What you wanted to tell me, Licht asked  
Patry is silent, but this is his chance to confess his love  
In fact ... I ... I ... I want you to kiss me on my cheek ... just that  
"Huh, this is not what I wanted to say, why did I avoid the subject? I am afraid What if Licht-san refused, I am a boy who cannot, my relationship with him may weaken, I cannot."  
Licht just smiled this  
Licht approached him and gave him a gentle kiss on Patri's cheek  
As Licht approached him, he felt many shivers, he felt hot, his face red like a tomato.  
He couldn't believe it - that's just a kiss on the cheek  
However, he felt that he was going to lose his mind  
Licht patted Patri's hair - let's get back  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

( Four years later )  
|  
|  
|  
In Patri's room  
Oh, it's been four years since then - and I haven't confessed my love - because of my fear - Licht San is so busy I couldn't see him for two years - when I was walking I heard Raya say he was going to tell Licht thinking about getting married- I don't know what Licht San responded to. - But if he agrees and thinks about it - it means that I will not be able to stay with him - to make a big step so that I can stay with him - me .....  
We elf our body growth stops at the age of 25  
So it is not strange that you see us we have not changed even if we reach 100 years of age - I am a long life unlike all living things that live for a period of time  
However, this is not important  
The important thing I have is ..... Licht San  
.  
.  
.  
Patri walked out of the house - he should be here to get some fresh air for a while  
..  
You knew that, Licht-san  
..  
Licht looked at him with a smile  
..  
How are you, Patri - I see you in good health - thank God - happy to see you fine  
Patri smiled: I'm fine - Licht San hasn't changed - I'm very happy  
Licht spoke: Is something bothering you  
Patri looked and spoke - I heard Raya said you ...  
Silence and did not speak - (This ... I am thinking selfish), (I should be happy with this)  
Licht sat down and pointed to Patri sit down with him  
Licht said: Say what upsets you - you look upset so let me comfort you, Patri  
Patri: ...

Licht was sitting on grass - while Patri was standing thinking what to say  
Think think ... What do I do ... Uh ... my head will explode - why can't I do it  
Licht: Patri!  
Licht saw Patri rubbing his head hard as if he had lost his mind  
Patri advances to Licht without thinking-- ...  
Both eyes stared at each other for some minutes  
.  
.  
surprise!!!  
Patri involuntarily kissed my licht's lips - even without realizing it completely  
Then ... he deepened the kiss even more  
...  
Mmm...  
Licht's eyes were in amazement !!  
...  
....  
...  
Patri stopped doing that, when he realized what he had done to Licht - he frightened him with this move - Patri felt like a scientist was driving him out - what was this feeling  
...  
Patri couldn't say anything or even confront the licht  
He ran away from him without uttering anything or even looking at Licht  
.  
.  
Patri .... ran ran ... what did you do ... Wahahah (screaming)  
..  
He entered his room without hearing what his mother said to him  
He closed a door - and fell to the ground - panting ...  
I ... I am ... Haaaa what  
????!!!!!!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When Patri left him  
Licht hadn't grasped what had just happened  
Licht : ......  
Licht touched his lips with his fingers  
...  
Nani Couret ... what was that?!  
Beat pulse ... gasp  
...  
......  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Four days later  
Since that happened - Patri has not shown a face to Licht  
Even when eating, he goes to other tables  
It avoids it in any way  
...  
....  
Raya rubbed his hair - he noticed all of Patri's actions during the four days  
Vanna asked: What happens to Patri he's acting weird recently  
Raya answered: I do not know  
Vito: Did you notice licht-kun's this  
Raya: I don't know  
fana answered: If Licht did not say anything about Patri’s actions - usually Licht would notice Patri’s actions quickly, so he and Patri were always sitting with us - it would be strange if he hadn't noticed yet.  
Raya and Vito: It's true !!  
So it must be between them  
?!  
So what happened ?!  
.  
.  
.  
Knock knock  
licht-kun! open the door  
!! Raya opened the door  
!!?  
Huh it's open  
licht !! where are you ?!  
Why the place is unusually chaotic  
In a place - books thrown on the ground in a chaotic way, manuscripts, pens and papers are very important !!!!  
Raya: Why is the place like this?  
licht Licht licht kun !!!!!!!!  
Raya fell to the ground because of something ?!  
Osh, it hurts  
?!  
licht !!  
Raya saw that Licht was on an unconscious  
Licht!!😨  
For what is unconscious here  
He grabbed him and quickly took him to bed  
He is sweating hard !!  
He appears to have a high fever  
No wonder it exhausts itself a lot  
He is hardening On himself  
To summon the doctor immediately  
Raya ran to a doctor quickly  
.  
.  
.  
... the doctor examines him  
Hmm, this is a very high fever - just as his body is exhausted - which caused his health condition to worsen much worse than it is - he should rest and not move for a week until he recovers completely - I gave him a medicine a little while ago that will make him sleep comfortably - I will come later to make sure that it will not increase  
Reve: Hmm, I watched me with it - you and Charla cleaned the house - Raya do not let anyone disturb you licht tell them no entry - Vito helped me now in arranging important books and papers  
.  
.  
.  
Patri sat on grass as he looked up at the sky  
Because I was afraid I hadn't been able to see him since then  
But I was the one who ran away - I couldn't face him  
I am...  
My heart hurts  
This is very painful  
crying  
😭  
...  
....  
I think that's enough  
I have to encourage and tell the truth  
He took a deep breath and then ran to Licht's house  
But he stopped ... as he looked at...  
Raya ?!  
!!  
Raya looked at Patri  
What brought you here  
Patri: That applies to you as well  
What do you do in front of Licht San's door  
Raya replied: Don't be like this 😟 bothering  
So get away and let me in  
Raya replied: No  
Patri screams: Wooooooo - why get away?  
Try to push it  
Raya yawn : you disturb Licht's let his sleep  
Patri stopped  
Sleeping now - it's still early (it's morning)  
You are lying to me  
Raya: Oh my head  
Why are you interested now?  
You weren't avoiding it for four days - did something happen between you?  
Patri frowned: It is none of your business  
Run away from here  
Raya rubbed his hair  
Vito came out: You didn't have to talk to him like that - go and apologize  
😟OK  
.  
.  
.  
It has become more sensitive  
Hui Patri Get out of your place  
Go away, I don't want to see you  
Listen, little idiot - is there something between you and him?  
In fact, both of you are acting strangely - so I felt there was something - but I don't know - I tried with Lisht-kun but he didn't answer me saying, "There's nothing to worry about Raya (with his smile)."  
So do you understand - so can you tell me what happened between the two of you - may I help solve this  
"Why are you cute now," said Patry  
Well, that doesn't matter now  
Patrie looked and said, "I can't tell you what happened. This is .... embarrassing."  
Huh  
😶  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
Six days later  
.  
.  
cough cough  
How are you now?  
I'm fine, thanks to you  
this is good  
What is the matter - Veto 's  
You look busy mind  
In fact ... I'm upset  
Tell me, what's bothering you  
Last night - there was a quarrel between the children - I couldn't stop them - I don't know why they are so raging - at first, the quarrel happened from the beginning by Patri with some young boy, then with someone of his age and then with an older man, and then everyone quarreled with Some of them - I tried with me, I stopped them - but the thing I'm annoying about is that Patri is a cause and he doesn't even want to say a reason - he becomes a rebel - and he even quarrels with his mother most of the time - I told Raya to find out what happened to him, but it's over. In a quarrel between them - Charla barely stopped them - and on top of that he leaves his village and does not return except at night - I do not know what he is doing - he does not even listen to us  
licht in amazement: Patri did this !!!  
Do not worry - we will try again with him - I just have to relax your body and do not do much work until you are cured of a fever - you should never underestimate a fever  
It's okay, I'll do it (upset)  
Vito came out - licht looked in a window: I hope everything is well  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Patri walked out of a house and walked to the end of the woods - he covered himself in a black coat with a hat and left his village - walked through the streets of the kingdom - met someone !?

...  
You are too late  
It doesn't matter let's go  
.  
.  
We recommend this to you wine, it's great  
Come on, drink - who won - wow bo won - toast - all enjoyed the party  
...  
I feel dizzy - I drank a lot - I think ...  
Patri fell unconscious  
...  
Hui ... Wake up !!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Licht felt a shiver - woke him from his sleep  
... Patri! - He got up from bed to outside the house  
.  
.  
.  
Well - I woke up last - Patri looked at the Earth - huh - am I tied up - you from elf isn't it - this is amazing - when you found out about this - yesterday it happened - I just got yours - anyway - tell us how to gain amazing power - you must know - If you don't tell us - we will torture you - Patrie's silence - You thought we were friends - friends! Are you an idiot - Who will befriend non-human people - He is an idiot - All laughed - Patrie said: I will not tell you anything - Go to someone else - Are you in a good place to threaten me - Ha - He hit him in the stomach and hit him in the face and poured water on him - You guard him - I stay here until I think about what I am doing to you

.  
.  
after two days  
..  
What is this ...?! Where is it ??  
Patri is missing - he hasn't come from two days ago ?? joking!  
Raya: Why didn't you catch him ?!  
Fana: We're really sorry (His mom, Patri !!) - I promise we'll find him  
Vito: It would be very dangerous to get out of his village  
.  
.  
Licht looked up at the sky: Patri, where did you go?  
..  
...  
......  
..........  
..............  
cough cough cough cough  
cough cough  
cough  
.  
.  
Get out of here !!  
Try to loosen the ligament that ties it  
cough  
....cough  
It is strong !!  
Or a reason due to the fact that the room is absorbing my mana - in the manner that will ... that  
I'm an idiot - if I had listened to everyone it wouldn't have happened !!  
They must be very anxious now  
It doesn't look like I will come back alive to them - I'm sorry  
..The darkest place ...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A week has passed since Patri was lost, they all started very upset - they had lost hope of finding him - they had not even had a single clue to guide them - and his mother, Patri, had collapsed and her condition was getting worse - to the point that they thought about doing a funeral and considered him dead - but licht refused this thought - He insisted on pursuing more research - and so on - until a month passed without finding it  
.  
.  
.  
After a month of searching (without interest)  
.  
.  
Hello. How are you now ?  
Are you okay - your condition is getting worse  
Um Patri: Cough, okay - I'm fine - but my heart is sorry for what happened to my son (crying) - I hugged it licht - I promise I will find it  
I'm sure he's alive  
.  
.  
.  
.  
At night  
.  
.  
Licht left his village without anyone knowing or even seeing him - ...  
Patri! I will find you!  
...  
He entered the kingdom of Clover - it is great - all I had to do was feel the magic of Patri or ask someone who had seen - I feel his magic - he passed from here - ran ... - from here also - and his magic stops in this place - what place - Shop ... !!  
...  
Hey boy, what are you doing here? - Wanna drink? - Come on, go ahead - this is the best wine shop  
Two men appeared in front of Licht  
They seem drunk  
..  
Licht: This smell is disgusting - it's disgusting - I feel dizzy as soon as I smell it  
How did Patri get here  
..  
Thanks, I'll come in - when Licht opened the door to the pub - it was full of drunk people dancing and beating each other - ... - and smelling stronger than before - he really wanted to get out of this place - but it is the only clue for him - grabbed a cover that was covering it and approached someone Tables - depending on how he speaks - it would be bad to use kind words - ...- should I do them  
. .  
Hie - sir - I heard about secret news - I heard that he has come, elf here - is this a lie? "Licht spoke"  
The man looked at Licht - and pulled it by his neck, and came close to his face - Yes you want to know - Licht replied: Yes, I will be thankful  
....  
.......  
..........  
Come here? - Point it out this way.  
He walked to not follow him  
He walked for a long time  
Licht felt that the man in front of him did not lie - but he knows well - that such classified information - impossible to leak - but makes you go with them and then they kill you - and I am aware of that - so - once the attack begins - Licht's has a countermeasure plan for them.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When he arrived - they attacked him - but - Licht had his line - and he concluded this - and he did not give them any opportunity to respond - everyone fell unconscious - he left Lesht one person until he instructed him - Come on guide me to a place or you die  
...  
When the man guided him - Licht quickly lost consciousness of the man  
.  
.

In front of the Licht is a large door  
..  
Licht went into the big room - he noticed that his room smelled of blood ... - he looked everywhere - that this is a place that sucks out mana - from good that it is closed - this device is the one that absorbs - he destroyed it - the more he advanced, the more and more the smell of blood - He stopped when he saw someone - lying on the ground - and according to the weak mana that emanates from him  
.  
.  
Licht ran to him  
...  
...  
Patri !!!!!  
...  
Catch him  
He was so injured all over his body - blood was still coming from him  
But he is still alive !!  
Embrace it, thank God - Thank God - you are fine (crying) !!  
...Patri!!  
Let's go home and cure you (he's still cuddling him)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Licht returns to the village carrying Patri on his back  
Cal Doctor - Open the door  
Doctor: Voice of Licht Sama!  
Open a door  
؟؟!!!  
!!  
Licht spoke: There is no time - hurry !!!  
Blood was so flowing that it was full of Licht too  
A doctor took him to the emergency room quickly - he tried his best to save  
..!!!  
!!!  
Doctor: His condition is very serious  
!!  
How dare he do this !!  
Charla has come to help.  
Licht-kun - You have to change your clothes Reeve pulled him from his room  
And so two days went by and they were trying to save Patri from death - his condition was extremely dangerous - and his magic was absorbed - his magic would return because the device that absorbed Patri’s magic brought Licht with him - everyone helped - until finally Patri moved away from his dangerous condition - and he is now asleep - needs To two weeks until he got better and could use magic again - during these weeks Licht and Mother Patri took care of us.  
.  
.  
Pov patri // 

Patri slowly opened his eyes  
I ... am I ... dead or alive?  
Tried to get up but fell (unable to move)  
!!  
This painful  
Look around - this place!  
It's my room !!!  
Haha  
How did I get here  
Someone came in - and dropped the vase - Patrie looked at it  
Before he utters anything  
He was hugged - Crying intense crying - Praise be to God - You are alive !!!! Crying out loud - I woke up - I was afraid to lose you - don't do it again  
my mom!!  
I am very, very, very sorry - I did not think about the consequences - I did not hear your advice - I am sorry  
After minutes of crying between his son and his mother  
.  
.  
Everyone visited Patri  
.  
.  
He cannot move for a period of time due to being asleep for a week and two days  
..  
Patri apologized for all the troubles he had caused and who was hurt by him - as it turned out to be drunk - when he quarreled with Vito and Raya.  
It is true that he was punished and yelled at him after that  
.  
.  
But Patri wasn't happy ...  
fana said: What is the matter of Patri?  
Patri looked sadly: I didn't see Licht San visit me - Is he mad at me?  
What you are talking about - he will come - at the end is the one who insisted on completing the search for you for a month or more - He searched for you a lot - You did not see how you made him worried about you - He could not sleep or work because of you - When he found you - I wish you saw the features on his face at the time - He took care of you while you were not unconscious - He stayed short and he will go crazy - When he visits you - You have to apologize.  
...  
Patrie was upset: I made him worry about me  
..  
....  
.......

The next day :  
... Patri was asleep ...  
...  
Licht quietly entered his patri's room  
Put the roses in a vase  
And he sat on the chair next to the bed  
He reached out to Patri's face - I'm sorry not to meet you while you were awake - You've been avoiding me a lot since you suddenly kissed me - I think his shock took over you at the time - hmm - I think I bothered you - Good night - He kissed him on his forehead  
Exited from Patri's room - Raya Hui What are you doing!  
Raya shook upon hearing licht's voice - Raya: I came to visit (tense) - Licht: Why are you nervous? Raya: I ... did not ... listen to what you said !!? - Licht: What did you say ?! - Raya: Silence ... Then he said: The reason for avoiding Patri at that time, I wanted to know what happened - but he told me he could not, and the reason he was embarrassed - I did not understand why he said this - I was surprised - but I was really surprised by what I heard - Did You know, I think I'll do this- Licht:?! What are you talking about Raya!  
...  
.....  
Rhya take a deep breath  
Licht : ...!?  
rhya he grabbed Licht by his wrist - come with me  
Licht : rhya !!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hear Licht, Patri ... is in love !! - I mean, he loves you - this is what you discovered - this is love ... romantic - he adores you madly - and he was afraid that the gap between you would widen if he said this to you - what are your feelings towards him  
Licht : !???  
...  
no answer !  
Licht! !  
...  
Raya! Did you have to tell me this?  
I love him as my son - I have never thought about it - especially that he is a younger boy than me and I am the leader here - This is very difficult for me.  
I'm sorry, would you leave me alone - pass by him  
Licht looked down as he walked into his room and closed a door - then threw himself into his bed  
Licht : .....

Raya rubbing his hair: Is it possible that I made a problem - did it increase too much?  
.  
.  
.  
After a while - Patri woke up - hmmm, I slept a lot - got up from the bed - the doctor told me I can move and I have to move a lot until my body gets used to again - I think I'm going and look for Licht San - I want to see him  
.  
.  
.  
Patri looked a lot outside and with others - I think he's in a house - so let's head over there  
.  
.  
at that time  
..  
Licht looked at the ceiling of his room - sigh  
He closed his eyes  
Suddenly, he heard the door knock  
He opened his eyes  
He said: Please come in  
Patri smiled and walked in  
Licht-san  
!! Licht, surprised to the person who visited!  
Patri!  
What brought you?  
...  
Hm I wanted to see you, and I also apologize to you - I caused trouble and worried you - me ...  
Licht interrupted him with an embrace  
Patri: ??! Licht-san  
after minutes  
What are you thinking of me, Patri?  
Patri was surprised! With what Licht asked - It's weird why is this question asked now? - Me ... For five years I have been trying to say my feelings and I could not - and now I am not asking me this question - This I can not avoid anymore - Is this ... Fate is trying to bring us together - This is an opportunity! The only one I have - I have to tell my feelings honestly  
He started stuttering, rolling his eyes everywhere - tense !!! ...I am...  
Licht stared closely at Patri  
He is really waiting for an answer  
...  
Encourage, encourage, come on - say it - come on, say it, don't miss it  
I ... I ... closed his eyes and said: With a laugh, I consider you my father. I really love you - Haha  
Patri was dumbfounded when he said his mouth  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
What did you say next !!!!!!!!!!!!  
Am I an idiot !!!  
I told him that I love him as my father  
No No, no, no, no - how did this happen?  
I ... Licht-san ... that's not ...  
Before Patri finishes what he said ...  
He laughed loudly as he patted Patrie's hair  
Why all this gets nervous, Patri - you were cute - would you like us to read a book together?

What is this reaction !?  
I'm a coward - frustrated  
Take out one of Licht's books from his library - hmm, marek on the topic: "How to deal with free time" or this  
Patri! Are you listening to me  
.. ..  
.......

Patri moved to Licht  
The length of the patri is roughly the same as that of Licht now  
Licht: Smile, you are no longer child - you are close to my height now - what are you dreaming of, Patri!  
My wish ...  
Wait for a response from Patri with an affectionate smile  
Patri looked at Licht's lips  
It's pink ... shimmering ... stare ... Remember when he kissed her when he was young - I was so soft, she made me want more !!  
Licht astonished ?!  
Patri? What's wrong!  
Patri approached much the Licht  
The Licht got a little nervous so walk away a bit back and stop the wall behind him  
Patri came closer  
What diminish the space between them  
The pressure increased even more  
Patri!  
Extend a hand on a wall - so as not to get out of this  
...  
....  
Patri spoke: When I asked about my feelings ... I didn't answer honestly, I lied - I'm really scared - but if I stay like that I won't be able to say anything to you - so I'll do it with actions.  
I do not know if it is mutual or different from what you think - but I regret it when I did not say it - I do not want to regret it again  
His lip approached his lip Licht ...  
contact  
The air between them is heavy  
Licht's eyes were shaking,and His body  
...  
....  
Patri closed his eyes  
...  
........  
..  
Patri lovingly kissed him - patri's hear was fluttering - a pulse  
He deepened the kiss  
...  
Hold the waist of Licht in one hand and the other hand and place it in the hair of Licht  
..  
...  
.....  
patri: This is so delicious, I feel so soft as I'm melting! - Licht's lips are wonderful - it's delicious  
Patri's tongue slid inside the licht  
He made a good discovery of Licht's mouth  
..  
..  
Ummm  
They finally broke up  
...  
Licht wheeze  
The eyes met each other  
...

... T ... stop ...  
...  
Patri paused and looked closely  
Licht's eyes are shining, pretty, hey, I won't stop ...  
Licht asked: What are you doing?  
Patri answered: I ... I want to ... (have become Patri hard's eyes) ... to make love with you - Licht I really love you - I want you to know how much I love you - real I was confused about being a boy - but this is not It matters anymore - I waited a lot until I grew up - I wanted to show Licht San my love for him - I really will give - all my senses and my body - He wants you - I will not let you slip away - No matter the opinions of others - I want you to be with me forever (and tears streaming down with his broken smile With love)  
...  
.....  
Licht was shocked by Patri's words - in fact ... Patri's feelings reached Licht's heart - but ...  
....  
.......  
I ... really sorry ... I ... I cannot do that to you - for me you are my child dear to my heart - you must love someone else but me ... I care about you as my son - I cannot ... ( He did not finish his words.) - (Silence sadly) - (He looked at the side of the other, when he saw the features of Patri on his face) - (...)  
.....  
.........  
Patri stared sadly - No ... Cannot ... I will not let you turn away from me - Me ... I ... - What could change your looks at me - I don't want you to look at me anymore - As your son - I want to be with you - My heart loves won't others - you are my whole life - your words to me are what my heart searches for - please (cry) - please - be mine (cry) - (fall on his knees)  
Licht looked at mixed feelings  
....  
......  
Did Patri have all this ... and remain silent - what should he do  
...  
As the leader of the elf clan - am I allowed to do this !?  
...  
Come down to Licht on the level of Patri. He embraced her - I ... I don't know how I feel for him - I got agitated - I also don't want to lose him  
.....  
I want someone to tell me what I'm doing - why this love - tough - patri! - I am...  
No ... no ... I don't know what to say ...  
Patri, (Licht's hands trembled) ... I ....  
....  
abruptness....  
(Licht found himself pulling into a bed across from the room's office) - without any interruption  
Patri very quickly pushed a licht on a bed of soft feathers, squeezing it between it and the mattress and crushing the elf  
.....................................................  
..........  
....  
shock...  
....  
......  
Patri!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
wait wait  
!!!!  
......  
...  
Try to push him away from him  
...  
Was ignored  
....  
Wooooooooooooooooooo .... stop  
!!!!  
Patri! Patri!!!  
'...'  
.......!  
Licht tried to break free, feeling like in the lower abdomen, everything was twisted in anticipation, as soon as patri touched his neck, in a lengthy motion, he ran his tongue up to his ear and bitten his earlobes perceptibly, forcing the prince to arch.  
....  
.......  
Many were shocked - that Patri, had not yet given up - Licht was amazed at his perseverance - that his love - not a lie ...

...  
.....  
Close his eyes and reach for Patri's hair - do what you want, I will not stop you - at the end of me ... I love you  
...  
....  
Ha  
Licht-san - what you just said  
Do what you want (smile tenderly) - I surrendered - You won - I - I love you Patri - I now do not know if it was wrong - I cannot leave Patri's feelings to me - I ... I may have liked him in a different way than I thought before - this Strange - feeling strange...  
...

..  
Saad Patri, hearing what he said, Licht to him - this is true - although it is clear that Licht was shivering  
..  
Licht brought Patri closer to him - and kissed him with a simple but sweet kiss and a little deep - parted with him - I am ready for what you want - I don't want to see your face full of tears - I don't like seeing you crying or shattered - I myself don't know my feelings exactly - if it really is - This is a fact - it is love - when your heart beats hard in front of it - is it true - patri! - Kiss him again until he nearly got tired  
Patri: Licht-san - what is this change of situation? You've completely reversed - but Licht's vision is shy - so cute  
...  
And he kisses me twice - I'm in a dream, a mother ...

He touched his sweet, pink blush on his pale cheeks, and he almost went crazy. Licht has been so sexy now that it's easy to lose your head just by looking at it. Throwing his head back a little, Patri greedily kissed the shivering Adam's apple, biting it slightly, then licking the bite with a long motion of his tongue.

Patri couldn't tear himself away from such a graceful and seductive neck, whose skin was so smooth and plump that it was unrealistic to hold back and not kiss her.

patri's head, exploded as your groaned a Licht, grabbing his shoulders. patri's hands were trembling as he slid across the waist of the Elf Prince, cuddling him

Patri reached his lips, beautifully contoured and lustrous, as if they were made to admire and kiss. And patri kissed him, and he felt how the licht trembled from the feelings that overwhelmed him. Patri gently bitten other people's lips, slid his tongue over them, felt the satin elasticity, warmth, sweetness, then complained softly, and this sound was like a pathetic cry

And now Licht in front of him groans - Patrie took control of a situation - today in front of him Licht is not the leader of his clan but is now more like his girl

It was necessary for the licht, drowned in foreplay and cushioned by his actions, who seemed to now silently beg him to do what his heart desires. - patri ...- The dwarf whispered, looked at him and immediately felt a wet lips sliding back into his neck, making a way down the chin.

Patri smiled, crushing a licht, who looked at him confidently, and from him began to undress - he had to mess with her, pulling with passion and enthusiasm from a dwarf, trembling with every touch. And from myself too. A licht was now lying beneath him, glowing and feeling. Suddenly Patri remembered how madly he wanted to see it, and he had never imagined this in his head. Patry was ready to lose his head, looking at this beautiful picture unfolded in front of him. He faded into these golden swirls, as confidence shattered, urged not to fail and fulfill his promise to do everything meticulously.

Patri felt this for the first time in his life. He touched the licht with the greatest incense, as if the Elven Prince was crystal, and one embarrassing move could break him. Patri allowed him to get used to new sensations, enjoying everything he felt now upon seeing such a Licht before him. It was almost unreal. His throat was dry, moaning on his tongue while patri kissed the overly noisy troll, muffling that cry and moaning  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Licht looked at him (panting)  
Hmm ah ... p ... Patri ...  
wheeze  
..  
Patri smiled  
He is panting  
..  
...  
It's ... just the beginning  
..  
..  
Patri dug into Licht's neck and left red marks on it, alternating agonizing bites that made Licht obsessed, gentle and gentle kisses, relishing their power. Excitement consumed the remnants of consciousness, leaving only the desire of an animal to seize the flexible body

Licht He gobbled up the air air. He was unimaginably hot and uncomfortable pressing him hard against the mattress

Patri whispered in his ear, biting his Licht's lip so that he would not groan at that hot whisper, which sent a wave of gentle jolts all over his body:  
"You are very beautiful and attractive, you are really cool and delicious"  
Smiling patri, eagerly examining the scarlet and vanishing disheveled, who, with a lustful glint in his eyes, faded with pleasure, golden eyes, watched Patri sit comfortably between his legs and his fingers gently wrapped around the hot flesh. Patri bent down, then ran his tongue over the head of the penis, walked through the wreath to the base, ascended again, then licked the protruding drop and began a real torture, sucking the hot flesh into his damp mouth and swallowing the penis, though not deeply (because he was afraid, that the reaction The muzzle would work) and not very skillfully, but he did it all the same way until the whole body trembled nicely for the elf. Licht groaned, closed his eyes and succumbed to such suspense. Patri slowly passed the tip of his tongue along the length and fixed his head with it, and Licht tried to restrain himself so as not to push into that hot mouth and cause discomfort. The patri look brightened up a little, - Licht was a little happy, then wide finished. So much so, that he even freaked out in front of my eyes, but he still found a lubricant under the pillow and ordered Licht to kneel on his knees. Of course, red-faced licht, of course, it was not very convenient to do this, but the Elf Prince faithfully fulfilled the whims of crazy patri, innovated and shared everything. Licht felt that everything inside had been pulled together in anticipation, and he himself had unconsciously grabbed his back, his buttocks touched the protruding patri of his pants and let out a satisfied sigh of Patri. Patri felt he was going crazy now from the sight of Licht curved in front of him. He passed his fingers moistened with fat over the tailbone, caressing and then passing through a loop of muscle, caressing with two fingers along the contour and sliding inward, immediately began to move inside him. The Elven Prince cried and began to sit down himself, and he felt ready for the sleeper only from feeling how madly patri was at his loss with his fingers. You have to do it in such a situation. He groaned loudly, his hips vomited, and patri smiled as he found a sore spot, then began massaging his prostate and enjoying the whining sounds of the Licht. From the belly to the tailbone, a sweet tremor of pleasure passed. He swallowed patri noisily and after that, he took off the rest of his clothes however what they did in the bedroom was called the most perverted but somehow it just didn't matter. The main thing, they felt really good together. He easily slid inside the licht, and began to move not slowly and cautiously, but a little rude, but patri was still watching how the elf prince's body reacted so as not to get hurt.

Licht started making insanely hot moan and writhing, and he felt how realizing that patri was so rude was now excited to the core. The licht was already starting to love being from below, but he was sure that next time this naughty kid would tie himself up so that he wouldn't be free, and he would surely make up for all this pleasant agony. Maybe spanking again. Just like that time. Then patri complained about his worn knees on the stony ground for a long time, but he was glad, because it was still so much fun, and his knees were just a fiddling. Licht complained because he wanted to touch himself, but Patri didn't allow it. Patri walked out of it, grabbed a protest groan from the elf, turned on his back, and slid inward again. Patri moved hard inside and then suddenly put his hand on his neck near his chin, whispering gently: “Just don't be afraid. Patri knew how to apply pressure to cut off the oxygen supply, and how to make breathing a little difficult until the colored circles appeared before his eyes. Licht wanted to gently press on His penis, so that he could not moan, only make a sound, Licht watched carefully so as not to suffocate or squeeze the parts of the throat, but rather to impart pleasure. Licht did not resist the hand on his neck, confident. There was no fear, no surprise, only excitement jumped in shape. Sharp. The dwarf can only swing and wriggle, and he feels that if patri kept choking him with one hand and touching his penis with the other, he simply wouldn't stand on it. The multicolored circles really danced before my eyes. If it weren't for patri's hand, Licht would have informed everyone that he had just finished. So everything before my eyes was bleak.The prince was sure that marks appeared on his neck, shoulders, and collarbones.He pushed patri for the last time and crushed the dwarf, leaning on him and whispering with a kind of tenderness.  
...  
.....  
Patri fell from exhaustion onto the Licht - who seemed to have lost consciousness by now, Patri smiled happily and slept beside him.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After hours  
.  
.  
Licht awoke from a sleep  
And he felt intense pain all over his body - so he remained lying on the bed - he looked at Patri - I think I was worried about you - laughed - Patri slowly opened his eyes - then looked at the licht - both smiled at each other - I'm sorry Patri - Patri interrupted him: What are you talking It doesn't matter, I ...- Licht - (Serious look), he took out a square shape box- Licht asked: What is this? - I bought it while I was in Clover Kingdom - Open the box - Licht amazement - !! - Licht marry me!

Licht smiled, and Patri kissed him - please take care of me, Patri

Patri was so happy - Patry put the ring on Licht's finger and kissed him - then they smiled at some - thanks - and forever we will be together.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
END😍


End file.
